The Solar System
The Solar System comprises the Sun, and the objects that orbit it, whether they orbit it directly or by orbiting other obects that orbit it directly. History The Solar System was formed 4.6 billion years ago from the gravitational collapse of a giant molecular cloud. The main/most known planets that are in the Solar System are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. They each have a history that has been very secret, and very old. Most of every planet all had life on them, but were soon extinct. Humans are the only main life forms in the Solar System, and they are located on Earth. Neptune Neptune, the very first planet created, was the home of the Cry-0N. These species are, more or less, living water beings. Because of the difficulty of reproduction, they were the second species to be wiped off The Solar System. They lived under Neptune, because of the 3 species that roamed above, who posed a threat to them. They had no time to develop a language, or even a society, they could be called very dumb. There were 3 non-sapien lifeforms who all had difficulties reproducing as well. The first species were cockroach like. They lefty a snowwy trail, and in a way, were kind-of the predators of Cry-0N, they are named the Nix-0N They did not have a specific home, as they were always traveling in packs. They had a king and queen, who were much bigger in size. Not many information can be revealed as they didn't do much. The next species are plankton-like, and they lived in the Cry-0N. They are 5x bigger than the plankton on Earth, but they are very harmless. They are named the Cry-1N. The Cry-1N live on the Cry-0N's organic water, and if that Cry-0N dies, all the Cry-1N cease to exist. They were the smartest species on Neptune, and they didn't have too much reproducing problems. The head of the Cry-0N was the freshest part, and the Cry-1N found a way to get the fresh water without having to live on the head. The final species, looks like a mix of a Beetle, a Fly, and a Chicken. These species were called the Siccis. The Siccis were not very smart, not smart at all in fact. They always flew around aimlessly, and laying eggs, sometimes in mid air, while flying, or in a random location. Because of their idiotic nature, 70% of the time they lay eggs while flying, which crushes the eggs. They also get themselves into trouble, or killed by the Cry-0N. They do have a home though, but they all never reside there, and that is caves. The smartest of Siccis lay their eggs there, and that had over a million eggs. These caves were covered in rubble overtime, because of how they arent visited as much, which also crushed the eggs. There is an answer to the idiotic nature and innability to reproduce. And that is the special kind of methane gas that surrounds every single part of Neptune. Everyone had a Substance Intoxication, which caused everyone to have dellusions since birth, and did not allow most of the life to use their actual minds. The Cry-0N did not get effected greatly in terms of intelligence, but their reproductive organs suffered greatly, along with every other species. The Cry-1N wasn't effected because they were trapped inside a sort of shield, which is inside the Cry-0N. It allowed them to use their full intelligence, and reproduce fine. Neptune was a fairly quiet and peaceful place in the past, but it grew very different in present day. Way different, just like every other place. Mars Mars, the second planet formed, has one of the most intelligent life in the Solar System. If not, the smartest.This has two species. The main ones, commonly known as Martians. The real species name was Vestibulum Vandeteh Acutulus. Category:Sif's Planets Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Alpha-Gamma Category:Sif 100 Category:Sif 100: Alienated Category:Planets Category:Solar Systems